Should Have Known Better
by Gimme-Chan
Summary: A young Prowl gets ditched in lower Iacon. He's mistaken for something he's not and ends up in Jazz's hands. Too bad that might not be the safest place for Prowl! Mech on mech, yaoi, some dub con...fun stuff!
1. Chapter 1

This story contains, mech on mech, or yaoi, and (mainly because of next chapter) will fall under dubious consent.

This story is set pre-war. Prowl get referred to as youngling in this and by that I mean he's not yet considered an adult...more like a young adult. Prowl is young in this one. Will be totally J/P.

"Orn" about an hour, "Breem" about a minute

Edited by the wonderful **Taralynden**

* * *

_**Should have known better**_

Chapter 1

* * *

Every foul word he knew of, every curse and swear, came to the forefront of his mind and swirled together in a knot of what he could only describe at the moment as hate. Or the closest thing he'd ever felt to hate anyway. Curse them. Curse his own stupidity. Curse his creators...because if they hadn't pointed out his social short comings with such great disappointment and encouraged him to partake in any invitation extended to him, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Prowl looked around the grimy streets. Lower Iacon was no place for a young academy student. He pressed on, wishing his doorwings and gleaming white and black paint job didn't stand out so much. It made him an easy target and even though he didn't have anything of much value on him, that wouldn't stop him from getting the slag beaten out of him in an attempted robbery. It happened often enough in in this area.

There were way too many closed and broken down buildings. He needed to get to a communicator so he could call a transport and get out of there. The last three street communicators he'd come across were broken and useless. He needed to find a decent store or lodging that would have a working communicator. Slag, he wasn't even sure of where he was!

Turning another corner Prowl looked down the street for any sign of hope. A light in the distance held promise. Prowl headed toward the distant establishment, keeping his head down, trying to seem insignificant and unworthy of any mech's attention.

He should never have agreed to go. In fact, if he had not been so preoccupied by the recent visit from his creators he would have picked up that HE was the only one in the group that didn't fit. He was the joke of the night and didn't even know he was being laughed at until about 20 breems ago when the six mechs who had invited him out for a "night on the town" had kicked him out of the transport in the middle of lower Iacon and then sped off laughing. Leaving him on his own.

He would love to take this up with the head of the academy when he got back but knew he couldn't. If he did they'd undoubtedly involve his creators and then he'd have to go through the disappointed looks his creators would give him yet again. The "why were we cursed with a dud?" look that would pass between them, the tired sighs, and shaking of heads as they contemplated why Prowl couldn't just be like the other Tower younglings.

Light up ahead caught his optics and he looked up. A large, rather nice looking lodge towered before him. He was surprised, it seemed out of place here. But the mechs who walked in and out seemed to have more class than the average run in these parts. That meant they would have a working communicator and he could get out of here.

Prowl heading for the entrance. A tall blue and black mech just outside the entrance looked up from the data pad he held as Prowl walked up. Prowl glanced up at him and the mech gave him a rather generous smile.

"Hello there."

Prowl gave a small nod of acknowledgement and muttered a quick, polite "Hello" in return before slipping inside the building. He was a bit unnerved when the mech turned and watched him. Inside, Prowl quickly located the front desk. Walking up, Prowl caught the attention of the attending mech behind the counter. The mech looked Prowl up and down...almost appraisingly.

"Excuse me, I apologize for bothering you, but if you could point me in the direction of-"

"Of course" the mech behind the desk pointed down the hall. "It's down that hall. Second door on your left."

"Oh…"

Prowl was embarrassed, the mech already knew he was looking for a communicator without him having to say anything. He must really look desperate. Prowl gave the mech a nod, a thank you, and headed down the hall.

The door was easy enough to find and Prowl opened the door and walked through without much thought. He certainly didn't expect a party to be going on! A large party by the looks of it. Mechs crowded the large room, most holding cubes of high grade. Prowl immediately began looking for the communicator, why else would the mech at the front desk have directed him here? There had to be one in here somewhere.

Prowl walked around, trying to look like he belonged there and not stand out too much. He was surprised at how friendly this large group of mechs were. Several had walked up to him and invited him to sit down with them or had offered him various different drinks, some had even offered energon treats. He politely declined all the offers, shocked and confused at the looks of disappointment he got, but resumed his search for the communicator.

After having searched the room three times over and finding no communicator, Prowl decided he should return to the front desk and speak with the attending mech again. He turned around and almost smacked face first into the chest plate of the tall blue and black mech he had seen outside.

The mech beamed down at him. "Hello again. You have no idea how glad I am to see you here." The mech edged closer to Prowl, the tone of his voice dropping. "And alone."

Prowl didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent. The mech leaned in toward him, his optics darkening and hooded. "I can see you're not one for frivolous words or meaningless preamble. I like that. So lets get down to business then."

The mech held up a key card. "I've already secured a room. So tell me, how much?"

Prowl looked up at the mech...confused. "How much what?"

"Ah, yes, I guess time is a factor. I'm thinking at least for the night. Longer if you're agreeable. After all..." the mech reached out and gently ran his fingers down Prowl's cheek and along his jaw. "I hardly think a few orns is nearly enough time for me to thoroughly enjoy you."

The mech slipped his hand to Prowl's neck, clasping the back of it, pulling the shocked young mech closer. "You seem different from the other pleasure mechs here."

Prowl's processor came to a shrieking halt…_What!_

The mech brought up his other hand to gently trace one finger along the edge of Prowl's chevron. "You're not throwing yourself at clients. You're not loud or flashy. In fact you're...quite reserved and quiet. It's rather refreshing. And I find it very attractive."

Prowl slowly turned his head to look out at the room full of mechs. He had perceived this gathering to be a party but now as he looked about the room he saw with startling clarity mechs pairing up, key cards being exchanged, credits being paid out.

Prowl's optics widened. This was no lodging for the average traveler, this was a lodge where individuals came and paid pleasure mechs for their "services"…paid mechs to interface with them!

Prowl stood shocked, staring out into the room.

_This isn't happening…_

An arm curled carefully around his shoulders, gently pulling him close to the mech in front of him. A hand cupped his cheek and gently forced him to look up at the blue and black mech as he leaned down to kiss Prowl. The mech's lips had just barely touched Prowl's when Prowl came to his senses and forcefully jerked away.

The mech breathed a small laugh. "My apologies," he stepped closer to Prowl, "I'm…..eager. What do you say to 400 for the night?"

Prowl promptly turned around and headed for the nearest door. He didn't care where it lead as long as it got him out of this room. He didn't stop or even turn around as the mech he as just walked away from yelled for him to wait. Quickly exiting, Prowl found himself in an unfamiliar hallway.

One direction was as good as the next at this point so Prowl quickly started to walk down the hallway to his right. He heard the door open behind him and silently cursed as the blue and black mech first called out to him then ran to catch up.

"Wait, wait! Please, don't go." The mech caught up with Prowl and walked beside him. "Please, I didn't mean to insult you with that sum. Is 500 better?"

Prowl picked up his pace. "No."

The mech easily kept pace with Prowl. "550?"

"No!"

"600."

Prowl didn't even dignify it with an answer, the end of the hall was getting closer if he could just...

The blue and black mech suddenly stepped in front of him, grabbed Prowl by his shoulders, swung him around and pressed him against the wall. Pinning Prowl there with his body, his hands came up to cup Prowl's face, tilting his head up to look the mech in the optic.

The mech leaned into Prowl. "650. That's more than a fair price."

The mech's look softened and his thumbs smoothed soft caresses against Prowl's cheeks, causing his spark to pulse faster. The mech smiled at him. "And afterward I'll take you shopping, buy you some nice gifts. You'd like that, right?"

He leaned in to kiss Prowl but Prowl shoved at the mech's chest plate, keeping his unwanted affections at bay.

"No! Let me go."

Prowl struggled.

The mech tried to quell Prowl's struggling. "How much?"

Prowl pushed and shoved to get the mech away from him. "Get your hands off me!"

"Listen, just-"

When the mech took a step back to try and get a better grip, Prowl saw an opening and took it. He shifted his grip to the mech's shoulders and pulled down and with as much force as he could he rammed his knee into the mech's abdomen.

An ominous 'crunch' along with the wheeze of vents told Prowl he'd made a good hit. The hands suddenly released him and Prowl shot off down the hall. It was only as he rounded the corner he heard the warning sounds that this was not over yet. He could hear running behind him.

"Come back...here-"

Prowl flat out ran, rounding another corner he came to an abrupt halt. He'd hit the end of the hall, a dead end. No exit doors. Prowl looked around but there were only lodging rooms on either side and you need a key card to get in those. Fear shot through him as he heard the other mech getting closer. Out of sheer desperation he started testing doors to see if any were open. The back of his processor told him it was a fruitless effort but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

Still, he was nothing but surprised when a door clicked open under his hand. He practically fell into the room, not caring what he may find on the other side. He quickly turned, shut and locked the door. Prowl vented a small sigh of relief. But before he could even think about relaxing, he felt a crawling sensation sweep over his doorwings, like someone was watching him.

Prowl whipped around and in the near pitch black of the room he could make out a figure crouched, as though ready to attack, on the berth against the far wall. The band of a blue visor flashed at him and Prowl could see the dark outline of a gun clutched in the mech's hand.

Prowl froze, optics fixed on the gun.

_Oh Primus, what have I walked into?_

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**

Poor Prowl, its just not his night!

Reading and Reviewing is always loved!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank the lovely **Taralynden **on LJ for beta-ing this for me!

Also thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and faved this story! I appreciate it!

Warnings: Ehhh some dub-con...maybe...just in case.

OK, on with the story!

* * *

"Vorn" = about 1 year, "Stellarcycle" = about 6 months, "Decacycle" = about 1 week, "Cycle" = about 1 day, "Orn" = about an hour, "Breem" = about a minute

"click" = bout a mile

normal talk

_Thinking_

* * *

**Should Have Known Better**

Chapter 2

* * *

Jazz was in need of recharge badly. He'd spent orns sifting through the scum filled streets of lower Iacon to find those who had information he needed. And when he found them he spent several more orns extracting that information, as few gave it willingly. Such efforts left him drained; mentally and emotionally more than physically. However, one would never suspect he was even remotely bothered given his confident easy going manner and charming grins.

He'd been to this area many times before. He may not have grown up on the streets of lower Iacon but he knew them well enough he might as well have. The lodge he chose was one of the few clean places to seek a berth. This was mainly because it served as a place where rich mechs came under the cloak of night to play. They liked the thrill of leaving their white walled high society homes to venture into the slums and enjoy a pleasure mech...or two.

There were plenty of those who didn't approve of such recreational activities. Of course that disapproval only added to fun of the game for those who indulged. Jazz preferred to keep his opinions on the subject to himself, Primus knows he's paid out credits to a few in his past. In fact, the thought of taking a pleasure mech with him to his room had briefly crossed his mind**;** after all, a little fooling around and a good interface were always enjoyable and made for a nice deep relaxing recharge.

But, no, not tonight. He had no energy for it, as it was he practically had to drag himself to his room. Barely making it to the berth before falling almost immediately into recharge.

However a few orns later…

*click*

A subsystem kicked in at the sound, analyzing the noise in a nanosecond and sending a message to Jazz's processor.

_The door…._

Immediately every system surged rapidly on line.

He barely had time to think, only react, as a flurry of sound and movement crashed into his room. Jazz was immediately on his feet, gun drawn. He crouched down on the berth, readying himself for whatever his intruder intended to throw at him. The door slammed shut, locked.

A small sigh of relief then Jazz's intruder whirled around to look at him, freezing as wide blue optics rested on the gun in his hand. Jazz ran a quick scan over him; it seemed his intruder carried no weapons on him.

He drew himself up standing on the berth, gun where the other would easily see it. His visored gaze never left those wide blue optics as they stared up at him.

"Who are you?"

Even in the dark Jazz could see the mech tense at his tone. Good, he wanted to sound dangerous.

"I…I'm sorry…..the…door was unlocked."

Jazz frowned. _Son of a…Slag Slag Slag!_ _I knew I was tired but Primus…forgettin' ta' lock t' door? That's not just invitin' trouble, that's suicide!_

His face showed no emotion as he stared down his intruder. "Why are you here?"

The mech hesitated. "I...What happened was -"

A loud pounding on the door cause the mech to jerk around, wide optics trained on the door as he backed up. Jazz looked at the door as well.

_What the -_

"I know you're in there! Open the door."

Jazz stepped gracefully down from the berth, activating the lights as he did, taking in his intruder. He was attractive...and young. But he couldn't have been too young if he was slumming about this lodge. Jazz couldn't quite grasp it but there was something off about him. He looked…different…out of place here.

The mech outside called out through the door. "Open the door…please? I swear, I-I just want to talk. I'm sorry if I offended you.. I should never have touched you without your permission and the price for tonight is negotiable. I'm willing to pay whatever you ask. Just…open the door."

Comprehension dawned on Jazz. So his lovely intruder was simply a pleasure mech, one that had said 'no' to a rather insistent client. How amusing. He gave the other mech in the room a smirk.

"Client givin' ya troubles?"

That earned Jazz a frown and the shake of a head. "He's not my client. I'm not-"

The mech outside knocked again. "Please? Just…just talk to me."

Jazz took in the young mech's stance**:** he was tense and his face held a hint of fear as he stared at the door. Jazz gave him a reassuring smile. "Don' worry, I'll shoo 'em away for ya."

Jazz signaled for the younger mech to stand back and away from the door. Best he was out of sight. No matter how nice the mech outside may be sounding now there was no guarantee that would last should he catch sight of the little pleasure mech who slipped through his fingers. Some mechs don't take 'no' too well.

Jazz kept his gun in hand, kept slightly out of sight behind his thigh; after all, he might not have any use for it and one should never go waving a gun around. Drew too much unwanted attention. As he opened the door he filled the frame as much as he could. The taller mech on the other side gave a bright smile when the door opened then a look of confusion as he saw Jazz. That look of confusion quickly turned to a frown of displeasure.

"Where's -"

Jazz leaned against the door frame. "My apologies, he's not available."

The mech sneered at Jazz. "And who are you?"

"None o' yer concern. Now, if ya could please leave." Jazz gave him a small patient smile.

The blue and black mech shook his head. "No. Not until I speak to him."

"Well, that's not goin' ta be possible as his mouth is otherwise employed."

The mech bristled at that, seemingly offended. "You -"

He moved to step forward when Jazz reached out and rested the hand he was holding the gun with on the other side of the doorframe, tapping the gun lightly against the surface to draw the mechs attention. And it did. The mech stopped and looked at the gun, then took a step back and looked at Jazz.

Jazz gave a nod of his head in the direction of the hall. "I don' want any trouble really, I just think it be time ya moved on".

The mech shot Jazz a nasty glare before reluctantly retreating down the hall, turning the corner. Jazz shook his head as he observed how the mech**'**s shadow stilled just as the other had taken a few steps out of sight. This mech wasn't letting go easy. He was simply going to wait for the pleasure mech to leave.

Shutting and locking the door he turned back into his room, addressing the mech. "Just so ya know, he ain't left yet. Mech**'**s standin' out in the hall, just down a bit, waitin' for ya ta leave. Ya best stay here for a good orn or two, till he gets the hint." He couldn't help but smirk. "That mech**'**s determined ta git his hands on ya."

The pleasure mech gave a little grimace before looking at him curiously. "Are you an Enforcer?" At Jazz's questioning look the mech went on. "You have a gun. I've only ever seen Enforcers carry guns."

"Yeah, I'm an Enforcer." As Jazz subspaced his gun he looked away. "Or...somin' like that."

He did a frag sight more than most Enforcers did here. Enforcers in Iacon had been slowly going corrupt for vorns and the underground Decepticon movement was only speeding up the process. It was getting harder and harder to avoid both the members of the Decepticons and the Enforcers since they had been told to bump Jazz up to the top of their 'wanted dead or alive but preferably dead' list. They were no longer interested in whatever information he might provide. They simply wanted to stop him from gaining any more of their information: his little interrogation sessions had been far too successful as of late.

Jazz rubbed a hand over his face. Primus, he needed a drink. Walking over to a small table he took from subspace a large cube of high grade. He poured a cube for himself then another for the pleasure mech, he didn't want to be a rude host. He offered the cube to the mech who looked at the light pink brew with apprehension.

Jazz smiled. "It**'**s perfectly fine, trust me."

The mech took the cube from him and took a cautious sip making a bit of a face at the taste before he adopted a neutral expression. Jazz had to smile to himself, the mech must be use to far better as his clients usually indulged in a more refined version of high grade. Jazz watched as he took larger and larger swallows before completely draining the cube.

Jazz grinned. " 'Nother?"

The mech seemed to think about it a moment before nodding. "Yes, please."

Jazz refilled the cube, handing it back. "Ya gotta name?"

The mech was about to take a drink before he jerked to a stop, suddenly looking like he had done something wrong. "My apologies for being so rude. I'm Prowl. I'm pleased to meet you."

Jazz's grin widened at that. What a polite little thing, Prowl was quite the courteous little pleasure mech. He gave Prowl a nod. "Name's Jazz."

"It's nice to meet you, Jazz. And I thank you for stepping in and helping me despite the inconvenience to yourself, I greatly appreciate it."

Jazz just looked at Prowl a moment, how long had it been since anyone had said thank you to him and in such a sincere and elegant manner?

_Mech keeps that up and he can have all the high grade I've got to offer._

"Not a problem, Prowl, not a problem."

Jazz took a nice long drink, watching as Prowl once again began to quickly drain his own. He chuckled to himself, the mech was a bit of a lush...or maybe just stressed and seeking relaxation through high grade. Either way it gave Jazz the opportunity to study him.

Pleasure mechs were generally handsome and this one was no exception. Jazz found it interesting their color schemes nearly mirrored one another's. Black and white. Of course Jazz had splashes of color, nothing too fancy, just a subtle stylish flare that drew one's optic along his curves.

The contrasting color on Prowl was but a hint of red flecked here and there. Most notable was his chevron. A very vibrant contrast against the pristine white of his helm. What he may have lacked in color and flare he made up for in pure elegant form and the doorwings that adorned his back were uncommon, Praxian in origin, and very pleasing to the optic.

He was exotic treat.

Jazz smirked into his drink, yeah he'd part with the credits for him. And if he had his spark set on Prowl and was told 'no', he'd probably throw a fit too.

The brief amount of inane conversation that did occur between them was mostly from Jazz, Prowl seemed content to listen and drink. Jazz willingly refilled Prowl's cube two more times, why not, surely the mech knew his limit….or so he had thought. Toward the end of Prowl's fourth cube, Jazz took note of a hazy unfocused look in Prowls optics and saw him swaying some. Ok, clearly Prowl didn't know his limit and had had enough. Slag, he was starting to feel the effects of the high grade himself.

"Hey, Prowl, why don' ya have a seat," Jazz inclined his head toward the berth as it was the only place in the room to sit. "I don' know how much longer standin's goin' t' work for ya."

Prowl looked at him for a long moment as though slowly processing what he'd just said before nodding some and quietly mumbling, "Yes."

Prowl turned his unfocused gaze to the berth and simply stood there, looking as though the distance between him and the berth was nearly insurmountable.

Jazz just shook his head, leaving his nearly empty cube of high grade behind on the table.

"Come on."

He walked over to Prowl and gently slipped an arm around his waist helping him slowly to berth. Once he had Prowl all settled, mindful of his doorwings as he propped Prowl's back up against the wall, he hopped up on the berth as well sitting down next to him. Jazz leaned his head back resting it against the wall for a moment, enjoying how the pleasant surge of being over energized washed over him, soaked through his circuitry and relaxed him. He should have stopped at two cubes…he really shouldn't have had that third one.

Turning his head slightly, he looked Prowl over, took in his slumped posture and dimmed optics. Ya alright?"

Prowl turned his head toward Jazz and ended up sliding sideways along the wall, coming to rest against him, his head pillowed on Jazz's shoulder. "I feel…off…"

Prowl didn't even seem to notice he was now laying against Jazz. Jazz reached over with the arm that wasn't pinned between them and cupped the mech's face, thumb smoothing a gentle caress back and forth across Prowl's cheek. "You're ok, love."

Prowl's optics dimmed more as he leaned into the touch. Jazz watched his own hand, watched as his thumb stroked across Prowl's cheek once more before traveling down to caress along slightly parted lips. He really was handsome.

Jazz's hand slipped further down to Prowl's chin, angling his head up as Jazz slowly leaned in. He stopped short of his goal looking at Prowl's face, examining it, searching for the smallest sign of reluctance. Seeing none he leaned in, his lips softly fitting against Prowl's in a light kiss. He waited a moment, listening… listening for any sound of refusal or distress from Prowl. If Prowl made the tiniest protest, he'd stop.

But Prowl seemed to come alive under his mouth. He leaned into Jazz, kissing back, moving his mouth so their lips pressed firmly together. A white hand came up and gripped Jazz's shoulder, pulling him closer. Jazz opened his mouth, glossa pressing between Prowl's lips, wanting so bad to taste him. Prowl gave the slightest hesitation before following Jazz's example. Their tastes blended and Jazz moaned into the kiss before pulling away to look at Prowl. Grinning as he took in Prowl**'**s flushed and dazed features.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl pulling him away from the wall and toward him. Pressing chest plates together he kissed Prowl again and Prowl wrapped his arms tightly around Jazz's neck. He turned Prowl and laid him down flat on the berth never once breaking their kiss. Jazz made himself comfortable on top of Prowl, shifting till their bodies fit together just right. Prowl squirmed against him at the sensations.

Jazz stroked and caressed the body beneath him pulling all kinds of wonderfully encouraging sounds from Prowl. Prowl**'**s kisses were clumsy but getting much better and the way he reacted to Jazz's touch while fumbling with his own hands had Jazz grinning into their kiss.

_Get a few too many high grades in this mech and he acts like he's new at 'facing._

But in no way was it unpleasant.

Black hands caressed Prowl's frame once more before smoothing outward over doorwings. They trembled against the berth as Jazz fingered their edges before stroking along the panel again. Jazz kept up his assault on the sensor panels as each touch and stroke seemed to drive Prowl wild. Prowl arched and writhed, whimpered and moaned as his head fell back against the berth. He'd try to stroke or caress Jazz in turn only to have Jazz finger some sensitive spot on his doorwings which would rob Prowl of the power to do little more than clutch Jazz to him.

Jazz wasn't complaining. Prowl was putting on one of the most erotic shows, both visually and audially, he'd witnessed in a long long time. And frag, if he wasn't totally worked up over it. Jazz was getting close, the sounds Prowl kept making were sending tendrils of pleasure surging through him. So he doubled his attack on Prowl, wanting to watch him overload. It didn't take long, and Jazz watched mesmerized as Prowl arched his back, moaning, optics flickered, his entire frame tensed as overload rolled through him before collapsing on the berth trembling and panting. Jazz was quick to follow, he clutched Prowl to him as the heady sensation of overload surged through every circuit he had leaving him trembling and panting like Prowl in its wake.

After a moment, Jazz rolled off Prowl and lay next him giving his systems a chance to cool down. Once he wasn't gasping anymore, he turned on his side to look down at Prowl. He grinned, the mech looked happy and beyond relaxed. Jazz leaned in and gave Prowl a short sweet kiss. "You enjoy that?"

Jazz already knew the answer.

Prowl looked up at him, still panting slightly. "Again."

Jazz arched a brow ridge under the visor. "Again?"

Prowl gave a nod. Jazz couldn't stop the wide grin that blossomed on his face as he leaned over Prowl. "Who am I ta say no?"

Their lips met and once more the two black and white bodies intertwined.

Several orns and a few more overloads later found the two black and whites lying peacefully on the berth. Jazz snuggled against Prowl, laying half on top of him, as he nuzzled his helm against Prowl's. His systems were finally cooling after their last round of 'facing. He was tired. Happy, comfortable, sated, but tired.

And Prowl, Primus bless him, had actually murmured 'Again' even though the mech couldn't move and was barely conscious at this point. Jazz smiled and hummed contently against Prowl. He didn't care how much this mech charged, it was worth it! As Jazz lay there, systems purring, circuits still tingling with residual pleasure, he knew this wouldn't be a one time deal. They had to get together and do this again.

Jazz caressed the mech's waist as he tilted his head to whisper in Prowl's audio. "Ya gonna have ta gimme ya callin' card so I can call ya when I'm in t' area again."

Prowl stirred slightly, optics off, murmuring, "I don't have a calling card."

Jazz took to placing small kisses on Prowl's audio. "Sure ya do. All pleasure mechs got callin' cards."

"I'm not a pleasure mech."

Jazz froze mid kiss. "What?"

Prowl didn't move and his optics remained off as he continued to murmur, unable to summon up the energy to do much else. "I'm not a pleasure mech."

Jazz frowned and shifted slightly to look Prowl in the face. "If ya ain't a pleasure mech, Prowl, then what are ya?"

"I'm a student."

Jazz sat up and looked down at Prowl. All those wonderful feel good feelings Jazz had been enjoying up till now immediately drained away.

"You're a student?"

"Yes...at First's Academy of Iacon."

Jazz stared at Prowl. The realization of what he had done tonight with Prowl began to sink in along with the cold feelings of dread and guilt. There was no pleasure mech. Jazz had willingly supplied a student with high grade, got him over energized, lead the mech to his berth, kissed him, coaxed him into interfacing...several times...basically took blatant advantage of him when clearly he was not in a frame of mind to make such decisions.

A student.

He heard Prowl stir faintly as the younger mech teetered on unconsciousness. Jazz stared at him, sprawled out on the berth, the scuff marks and streaks on Prowl serving as a physical reminder of what they had been doing...what HE had been doing to Prowl.

Jazz rubbed a hand over his face as the situation hit him hard.

_He's a student….he's a student! Oh Primus, what have I done?_

* * *

**Author's notes**

Awww, poor Jazz, he was having so much fun up till now. XD And don't feel bad for Prowl, he's enjoying himself like never before!

As always, reading and reviewing is loved and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I know this has been a LONG time coming. This chapter took a long time to get together. My apologies for it being sooo long (I'm not big on loooong chapters, I sometimes have a short attention span and I know I'm not alone! Lol). I thought about chopping it up into two chapters but really all that happens in this chapter needed to stay in one chapter.

And I really really thank everyone whose read and those who have given reviews, I really appreciate, it's very encouraging! Thank you!

* * *

"Vorn" = about 1 year, "Stellarcycle" = about 6 months, "Decacycle" = about 1 week, "Cycle" = about 1 day, "Orn" = about an hour, "Breem" = about a minute

"click" = bout a mile

Normal talk  
_Thinking  
_:Comm Line:

* * *

**Should Have Known Better**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jazz rubbed a hand over his helm before letting his head fall back to rest against the wall. His optics once again, for what felt the hundredth time, fell on Prowl's inviting form as he lay stretched out on the berth….far on the other side of the room.

He had to get himself away from Prowl, so he sat on the floor, back propped against the wall on the opposite side of the room. It wasn't self disgust that drove him from the berth, it should have been given he just interfaced the pit out of a student, no, it was the way Prowl kept touching him.

He'd gently slide an arm around Jazz's waist or press his face into Jazz's shoulder or his hand would come to rest on him, white fingers ever so slightly caressing the warm metal beneath them. Prowl wasn't even aware of what he was doing, unconscious actions done in sheer innocence. Yet that's all it took to stoke the fire in Jazz and have his desire and passion slam into him full force. Apparently, his body didn't care that Prowl was a young student or that the situation was highly inappropriate.

Therefore, distance was the cure.

Away from the heady temptation that was Prowl, Jazz began to pick over the situation.

Prowl was a student at First's Academy, a very very prestigious school, small compared to other Academies but prestigious, with very strict rules. It was a very difficult academy to get into and only the best of the best graduated.

All students were required to live in one of two dormitories on the campus. A campus that lay hidden behind tall walls. There were several gateways in, all guarded.

First's Academy was well known for its strict policies. One of which, if Jazz recalled correctly, was a curfew…and dorm checks. And when the younglings weren't accounted for, security would contact the Enforcers and have them check the usual spots and round up the wayward students.

First's was an academy for education, not partying. The founders and staff prided themselves on that. Being brought back to campus by an Enforcer was meant to shame the student, not to mention scare them as their creators were almost always called in. The tactic generally worked.

Jazz realized with a sinking feeling that even if he vanished, which he would as he had a rendezvous before sun up, and let Prowl sleep off the high grade, he'd still have to find a way back to campus. Most likely walking and the Academy was a good distance away. If Prowl did that and the Academy has contacted the Enforcers (and at this late hour Jazz was sure they already had), they'd pick him up. Ask him questions.

Normal questions really, harmless. Where were you at? What were you doing? Who where you with? Average questions asked by every Enforcer. And Prowl would answer them honesty, he had no reason not to. And that's where the danger lay. The moment Prowl said "Jazz", it would be all over.

Prowl would never make it back to the Academy. He'd be taken to some filthy, underground interrogation room, not the nice clean ones they have at the Enforces center, no. This room would be splattered with the mech fluids of those who had known too much and had that knowledge forced from them.

But Prowl didn't know anything. Not that it would save him. Once there, they'd tear into him, demanding answers and information Prowl simply didn't have. His ignorance seen as resistance. There would be no mercy. Just a slow, painful, gruesome death.

Jazz swallowed thickly and shook his head to clear away the dark thoughts and dim the images of what could be. He stood, cursing himself, why had he given Prowl his real name? That was stupid. How many times was he going to screw up tonight?

Looking at Prowl again he felt the walls of the room start to close in. As far as Jazz was concerned Prowl was in danger. Urgency gripped him, he needed to get Prowl back to his dormitory…now. Get him out of here and to some place safe, far away from any possibility of encountering Enforcers.

Jazz walked to the berth and leaned over, lightly shaking Prowl's shoulder. "Prowl? Prowl. Time ta get up, Prowl. We gotta go."

He gently slid an arm under Prowl's shoulders and eased him up. The young mech moaned softly, optics flickering, doorwings limp. "Come on, Prowl, we gotta get ya back."

Beautiful dim blue optics looked at him. "Where….?"

"Home. Come on, love. I want ya ta hold on ta me as best ya can, ok?"

Prowl gave a small moan as Jazz shifted him to the edge of the berth, catching him when he teetered dangerous forward.

"Put your arm 'round meh neck, Prowl, lets see if we can get ya on yer feet."

It took a few tries but Jazz finally got Prowl standing. He had to hold Prowl tightly to him as the young mech's legs weren't fully cooperating. Then step by unsteady step, he got Prowl walking toward the door with him. Thankfully it was far too late at night for anyone to be up and around, most would be in recharge having engaged in the very activities he and Prowl had, so he was able guide Prowl down the hall and out the back exit without any witnesses or any questions. The whole process felt agonizingly slow to Jazz.

But his transport was in sight now. Prowl limply hung on him, Jazz would almost swear he was recharging. Step by weak stumbling step, he lead Prowl to the passenger door. Jazz took the hand he had been using to steady Prowl off Prowl's arm to type in the security code and unlock the door.

The moment Jazz's hand left him, Prowl shifted, pressing flush against him as he wrapped his arms around Jazz. His shoulder once again pillowed Prowl's head and he could feel Prowl's warm breath on his neck. Caressing him with each exhale. Winding something inside him tighter and tighter.

It was like someone had flipped a switch in Jazz. One moment he had been a filled with worry and concern for the young student and now he just wanted to press Prowl up against the transport and 'face him all over again. Right there in the transport lot.

Jazz tilted his head back, took a deep cooling breath and let it out slowly.

_Please, Primus, don' test meh now. I'm not that strong of a mech._

Once he had some semblance of control, he raised his hands to gently tug Prowl's off him. Prowl whimpered and weakly clung to him. The sound, that little needy protest made Jazz shiver but he continued to gently pry white fingers from him, speaking softly, "Prowl, let go. Ya have ta let go, love. Please, Prowl, let go."

He finally captured both hands in his and gently leaned Prowl back to rest against the transport as he opened the passenger door. Prowl frowned up at him, confusion in his unfocused optics. "….Jazz….?"

Jazz smiled at him. "It's alright. Come on, lets sit ya down."

It took almost a breem to get Prowl settled in the seat and when Jazz leaned over to secure Prowl in, he once again found himself in the younger mechs eager embrace. Jazz once again had to gently coax Prowl into letting him go.

Jazz closed the passenger door and leaned forward against the transport to collect himself. He wanted to do the right thing, but Prowl was not making the situation easy for him.

Distracted, he never heard any footsteps, never heard them come to a sudden stop. It was actually the soft gasp that jerked Jazz back to reality and had him quickly turning around.

There, just outside the exit of the lodge, stood the same tall black and blue mech that had chased Prowl to his room. Jazz realized that the mech wasn't gasping at him, the mech's gaze was fixed on something past him. He followed the mech's line of sight to the passenger window of his transport.

Prowl lay slumped against the clear surface, looking for all of Cybertron only half alive. Prowl's optics flickered dimly before powering off as he sagged further into the seat.

Jazz looked back at the mech and saw his optics shift from Prowl to himself.

The shock and surprise on the mech's face melted into dark anger as he glared at Jazz. "What did you do to him?"

Jazz could only stare back wordlessly. _Oh Frag…_

The mech's hands curled into fists as he shouted. "What did you do to him?"

The mech stepped forward and that's all it took to jerk Jazz from his frozen daze and into action. He skirted around to the driver side of the transport, was inside and had the transport turned on before the mech could take two more steps. Jazz gunned it, flying through the lot and swerved recklessly onto the street.

The mech's shouts as he gave a futile attempt at a chase, were swallowed by the distance.

After a few moments, Jazz reduced speed and looked over at Prowl. He was dimly looking around, that confusion in his optics again.

"Prowl? Ya ok?"

Prowl rested his head on the back of the seat and looked at Jazz. "Where are we going?"

"Ah'm takin' ya home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, yer dorm at First's Academy."

A disappointed look pass over Prowls face. "Oh…"

Jazz frowned. "What's wrong? Don' ya like the Academy?"

"I like the Academy, I like the studying."

"What don' ya like about it?"

"The other students."

"Oh, I see." Jazz reached across and gave Prowl's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It gets better after ya graduate, Prowl. Trust meh, much better."

Prowl gave a small nod. "Where will you go after this?"

Jazz gave a small laugh. "I think I'll be heading home as well." Jazz had to grin, anymore, the base was home. Everywhere else was starting to feel foreign.

Prowl stared forward for a moment then looked back at Jazz. "Can I go with you?"

Jazz looked at Prowl, shocked. "What?"

"Can I go with you?"

"I…"

Before Jazz could answer he was seized by a vivid fantasy.

He could see himself coming back to his quarters, probably after a hard day. The door slides to the side and he steps into the darkness beyond. The door then slides shut and locks automatically behind him. The darkness gives way to very low lighting. Illuminating his berth. And there, stretched out against its surface, is Prowl. Doorwings splayed, back arched, white hands sliding down that elegant form of his, body writhing in want, the softest of whimpers escaping his lips, as gorgeous blue optics fixed on him, shinning with need. Need he could spend every last free moment he had fulfilling. Prowl could be his personal treat. An irresistible indulgence tucked safely away from everyone else. His and his alone.

Jazz gave a shake of his head and let out a slightly shaky breath. "Uh…no, I…I don' think that'd be a good idea."

Prowl gave a nod and looked out the front transport window. Jazz let the silence linger only for a moment.

"What ya goin' ta do once ya graduate?"

Prowl looked at him and frowned. "I'm not sure. I believe my creators have something in mind for me."

That made Jazz frown. "Prowl, don' ya wanna do somethin' ya like? Somethin' ya have an interest in?"

The young mech shook his head slightly. "I've never thought about it. I've always done as my creators have asked."

Jazz shook his head. "That's no way ta live life, Prowl. It's one thing ta respect yer creators wishes, another to forfeit yer life ta their whims. Now, give it a thought, if your creators had no say, what would you do?"

Prowl leaned back against the seat, optics dimmed, and for a moment Jazz thought he had dropped off into recharge when he saw Prowl's mouth tilt up in a small smile. "I'd go back to Praxus."

Jazz smiled. "There ya go! Praxus is a gorgeous city. Made fer th' intelligent, like yourself. Ya'd do well there, real well."

"You've been there?"

Jazz nodded. "Many, many times. My job sometimes calls me there for a stay." _And it's one of the few cities left that has adamantly fought and resisted Decepticon corruption._

Prowl looked at Jazz for a long moment, a guarded hopefulness shown in his optics. "If I go to Praxus, will you be there?"

Jazz smirked. "Oh, ya never know, love. We could meet."

Prowl smiled, a distant look clouding his optics. "I'd like that." Prowl powered off his optics and sank into the seat with a contented sigh. Jazz smiled at him.

_Me too._

A good twenty breems later Jazz parked the transport and stepped out. Prowl looked to either be passed out or in recharge, either way, Jazz locked him in the transport for safe keeping. He didn't want to come back and find Prowl stumbling around the street.

Jazz slid along the outer wall of First's Academy, looking for cameras and sliding unseen under them when he saw one. He reached the guard booth and peered in. Jazz observed the many screens and camera placement. Seeing what he was looking for, Jazz slid along the wall and began disconnecting cameras. Then quickly made his way the other direction to his transport, hearing the guard swear at the monitors as he passed.

The little stunt wouldn't buy him a lot of time but should be enough to distract the guard and get Prowl in. He couldn't waste any time. He quickly opened Prowl's door and hoisted the barely there mech to his feet. Prowl stirred slightly.

"Come on, Prowl, a few more breems an' then you can recharge all ya want."

Jazz peeked around the corner to see a grumbling guard with a tool box fixing one of the cameras, his back toward them. Jazz slipped quickly and silently along the wall, thankful Prowl was too out of it to make any noise, and through the gate without the guard mech even looking up.

Jazz trotted with Prowl till he got to the first building, hiding them both in shadows. Jazz leaned in to whisper quietly to Prow., "Prowl? Prowl. Which one is your dorm?"

Prowl looked around him and finally focused on a building. "The far building."

"What's yer dorm number?"

"389."

Jazz looked up at the building. Of course Prowl's dorm would be at the top, why should this night suddenly get easy now?

Jazz sighed, "Ok, come on."

Jazz picked his and Prowl's way through the campus, keeping to the shadows, watching for guards as they made their rounds. They reached Prowl's dorm building without incident and went inside.

The place was empty and quiet. Jazz listened, straining his audios for the sound of anyone near by.

Nothing.

Good.

Jazz helped Prowl into the elevator, finding Prowl's dorm floor was easy enough as it was marked near the top with a 388-391 above a button. Jazz pushed it and they were on their way. He was actually starting to relax. This was far easier than he originally thought it would be. Of course this is just an Academy, its not the same as breaking into a Con base.

The elevator reached Prowl's floor and the doors parted. Jazz was mostly carrying Prowl at this point. He carried Prowl down the hall and passed a room marked 388. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard voices. Jazz press his back against the wall and slowly peeked around the corner.

There were two guards walking toward the door marked 389. Jazz swore inside, so close, they had been sooo close. Jazz watched as one guard went to unlock the door when the other stopped him. "Don't bother checking on him, he never leaves. I've been checking on that youngling for over 3 vorns and not once has he ever broken curfew or been absent for a dorm check. He's always at his desk studying. Best not to bother him with tests coming up in the next decacycle. Just mark him down as counted for."

The other guard hesitated. "But I thought we had to -"

"Trust me, he's in there. Mark him as counted."

Then the guard turned and faced room across from Prowl, 390. "Now, this mouthy little fragger…. I can't tell you how many times he's been brought back by Enforcers. Why they haven't kicked his aft out yet is beyond me. Come on, I want to report him as soon as possible."

The mech stepped away from Prowl's dorm and followed the other guard into 390. Jazz waited quietly, one of his hands gently stroked the space in between Prowl's doorwings as Prowl leaned contently against him, till he heard them come out and close the other dorms door.

"See, told ya. Once again, he's broken curfew and failed dorm check. Come on, we got the list, lets go contact the Enforces and get these delinquents back."

The guard gave a big sigh as they walked away. "I swear every year less and less students bother to follow the rules. They need to screen better."

The sound of their footsteps faded and then there was silence. Ever cautious, Jazz peeked around the corner and made sure all was clear.

Satisfied, Jazz carried Prowl to his room. "Prowl, I need ya ta punch in yer room code. Can ya do that?"

Prowl gave a slight nod and reached out to punch in the code. Jazz watched Prowl's hand swish unsteady through the air and end up on the wall, no where near the key pad.

"Ok, Prowl, now, can ya ta tell me yer dorm code?"

Prowl nodded and leaned his head on Jazz's shoulder, near his audio. "465281."

Jazz quickly punched in the code and opened the door. Now he knew how most students lived…and they didn't live like this. The dorm was clean, super clean. Most students had some messiness. Jazz just shook his head as he helped Prowl through the living area and to the room in back where his berth was.

He gently helped Prowl lay down, he smiled down at the young mech as he rested a hand on either side of Prowl. "Comfy?"

Prowl looked up at him and smiled, suddenly sliding his hands up Jazz's arms, looping them around him, trying to pull him down as he leaned up to kiss Jazz.

Jazz pulled back, turning his head away, his voice strained. "Prowl, please, don't.."

Prowl looked up at him, unsteadily but hurt clearly visible. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I'll do better. Please, just -"

Jazz shook his head, bring up a hand to gently stroke down Prowl's face, fingers lingering, softly tracing Prowl's bottom lip. "Ya didn't do a thing wrong, Prowl. You're perfect, love, just perfect."

_I'm the one that screwed up._

Jazz had intended to simply say good night and be on his way now that Prowl was safely in his dorm, no one even knew he had been gone. But white hands suddenly swept down from his shoulders to caress down his chest plate, leaving behind tingling pleasure and warmth that began to spread. All good intentions vanished when those fingers slipped into seams and stroked wires, Jazz suddenly found himself leaning down and capturing Prowl's lips once more.

Hands moved to cup Prowl's face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. His mouth opened, glossa pressing past Prowl's lips to taste him. Sweet. So sweet and warm. Jazz inhaled deeply and moaned into Prowl's mouth, pressing him down into the berth. He loved the feel of Prowl beneath him.

Jazz was just running his hands down that smooth chest plate when Prowl gave a low moan and turned his head away, breaking the kiss. He looked at Prowl in confusion when Prowl gave another moan and shifted away from him. Jazz sat up. "Prowl?"

Prowl's intakes became heavier, labored, and he shifted uncomfortably on the berth. Jazz frowned, looking him over. "Prowl, what's wrong?"

Prowl weakly shook his head and let out an unsteady breath. "I don't know….I don't feel so well."

_Uh oh…._

It seemed like Prowl wasn't going to escape the unpleasant experience of too much high grade mixed with almost no tolerance, inexperience, interfacing, and a lot of running around. The end result was almost always the same ….a mech spending some time purging into a waste bin.

"Hang on, Prowl…" Jazz looked around him for a waste bin, seeing one off to the side, he began to reach for it when the door to Prowl's dorm suddenly opened.

"Hey, Prowl!"

Jazz was up and pressed against the wall next to the door frame in an astrosecond. He tried to lean over and snatch a look at who had just walked in but there was too much movement and he didn't want to risk being seen.

"Prowl, I'm telling you, next time, you're going with me. The club was the best! You should have seen it! Everyone dancing everywhere. The high grade was flowing. And the mechs, Prowl, wow, they were a pretty lot to look at." Here the young mech in the other room snickered. "They were pretty easy too, if you get my drift, heh."

Jazz could hear the shuffling of data pads and files.

"Hey, where's your notes from our last two classes today? I need to copy them. And I know, I know, I should be more responsible and shouldn't have skipped out. But I'm telling you, Prowl, you would have skipped out early with me if you'd have seen them. You need to get out and live a little, my friend."

There was a bit more shuffling before the young mech came to a stop, "Prowl? Oh, come on, Prowl, seriously? You're not even going to talk to me? You can't be that mad. Ok, so I broke curfew again, big deal! So they'll yell at me tomorrow. At least this time the Enforces aren't bringing me back, that's an improvement, right?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Prowl, I know you're not recharging. I know you stay up and study almost every orn of every cycle before tests, so just talk to me already, ok?"

Silence.

"Prowl?"

A few footsteps were taken toward the back room. Jazz looked around, there was no way out. The only other thing in the room besides the berth was a closet. He quickly opened it and hid inside, closing the door so that there was still a small crack to see out into the room.

"Prowl? Are you back there? You ok? "

Jazz could hear the mech enter the room, foot steps coming to a sudden stop, then rushing to Prowl's berth.

"Prowl? Prowl! Primus, Prowl, what's wrong? What happened?"

Jazz could hear Prowl's labored intakes and the miserable young mech gave a sad moan.

"Prowl, don't move. Don't do anything. I'm gonna go get a medic, I'll be right back. Don't move."

Jazz heard the mech run through the dorm, out the door, and fading down the hall as he ran to get the medics. As much as Jazz loathed to leave Prowl in this state, he needed to leave….he risked being discovered. And if he was, he had no doubt Enforces would be called in, endangering himself and Prowl at the same time.

He left the closet, shutting it behind him and stood over Prowl for a moment. He reached out a hand and gently caressed down Prowl's cheek. "I'm sorry….fer leavin' ya like this, that is." _Cause Primus knows I ain't sorry for anythin' else we've done._

Prowl's optics flickered and he gave a soft whine.

"Don' worry, Prowl, you'll be ok. They'll be here in a few moments." Jazz let his hand rest on Prowl's chest plate, lingering for an astrosecond longer. "We'll meet again, love, I promise."

Promise made and time running out, Jazz quickly ran out of Prowl's dorm and down the hall, rounding the corner in time to hear several mechs running toward Prowl's room. He peeked round the corner and saw two medics dash into Prowl's room. Prowl's neighbor followed, only to be pushed out despite his protests.

"But -"

The medic blocked the door, keeping the younger mech at bay. "No. We don't know what this is. Till we do, you stay back."

The young mech frowned at the medic and backed himself up to lean against his own dorm door, waiting. A few breems later the medic inside Prowl's dorm called the other medic in. Jazz watched as they both emerged carrying Prowl between them. Prowl looked terrible, optics flickered, he could barely walk, doorwings hung limply.

Prowl's neighbor looked worried. "Is he going to be ok?"

The medic who'd been inside examining Prowl gave the young mech a smile. "He'll be fine. Tonight and maybe most of the next cycle he'll be in the Med wing. You can come visit him later in the next cycle, ok?"

The younger mech nodded. "Ok. I will."

The two medics carefully took Prowl down the hall and off to the Med wing. Both Jazz and Prowl's neighbor watched them go. Jazz then watched as the young mech walked over and locked Prowl's dorm door before returning to his own.

Jazz left as well, feeling a little better Prowl was in good hands. He was just as cautious as he took the elevator down and slipped unseen from the building. It was far easier to simply scale the wall this time, instead of leaving through one of the guarded gateways.

As Jazz reached his transport, he looked back at First's Academy. Prowl only had a few decacycles left till he graduated. A small smile took up Jazz's face. Maybe after Prowl had graduated, Jazz could arrange for them to "bump" into one another. The idea began to take root when his comm pinged him with a message.

_:Where in the fraggin pit are you?:_

Jazz checked the time and winced.

_:Gimme 20 breems. I'll be right there.:_

Jazz swore as he got in his transport and took off in the direction of the lodge he had been at earlier. It was just one thing after another. A little over 20 breems later he pulled up next to a vacant looking building. Out of the ally materialized a large red mech. He jerked the passenger door open and glared at Jazz.

Jazz sighed. "Ah'm sorry, I had somethin' I needed ta do an' lost track a' time."

The red mech gave a snort, "Somethin'? Or someone?"

Jazz snapped. "Will ya jist git in already?"

The red mech grumbled as he sat down, shutting the door. Jazz took off down the street towards base. The red mech next to him shook his head. "Sentinel's gonna chew yer aft for this."

Jazz sighed. "Ah know."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I hope Jazz enjoyed talking to an open Prowl cause the next time they talk Prowl won't be all coozed up with high grade. The chapter took FOREVER to write and isn't the most exciting but needed for whats to follow. This chance encounter has altered both Prowl and Jazz. And in the next chapter we'll start to see just how Prowl was affected.

Reading and review is always much loved! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Goodness! Here's another one that's been a long time in waiting! I'm working on cleaning out folders so I hope everyone is enjoy these updates/walks down memory lane. XD

Warning? None other than implied mech x mech/slash

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Jazz sauntered casually down the sidewalk. To any random on looker he appeared as nothing more than just another ordinary mech taking a walk, drinking in his surroundings. Normal. Totally average. Though all the while he was really scanning carefully around him for any familiar faces, for any sign of danger.

There was no real reason behind this little outing. None at all. It was a just a nice cycle. Perfect for a nice little stroll. The fact this little stroll just might happen to take him right by First's Academy of Iacon was really just a coincidence. Pure coincidence. Nothing more. Had absolutely nothing to do with this near constant burning desire turned near physical need to see...

Nope, no, nothing like that at all.

And if he did happen to, purely by chance of course, glance in a certain direction and see a particular young mech he'd met some three decacycles ago…

Well, that didn't mean anything. Nothing at all. These kind of "Oh, imagine running into you" situations were perfectly natural. They happen all the time.

Especially, when one put so much effort and planning into them.

If anything it meant he was being responsible. Yes, yes, that's right, responsible. Checking up on the young mech, making sure he was ok.

Jazz sighed, shaking his head at himself. Primus help him. He couldn't even come up with a suitable lie to feed himself.

The walled campus of First's Academy was in view and Jazz could feel the small, pleasant smile already placed carefully on his face want to widen into something true and genuine. He'd done his homework. Today the students of First's Academy would be packing up and leaving for their various homes. Testing was over. And Prowl, true to form given the light snooping Jazz had done into the young mech's records, passed with flying colors. Best of class. No small feat given First's advanced curriculum.

Tests and schooling behind him, Prowl could be and was, as of this very moment, considered a mature mech now. The fact he was graduating earlier than he should have was something Jazz chose not to dwell on.

Reaching out, Jazz ran fingertips lightly along the wall of the campus as he walked. Prowl was still inside here, somewhere. A quick little hack job before he'd set out confirmed the former student had just signed off on his dorm room.

Dropping his arm as he passed the guarded entrance, Jazz quickened his pace once he was out of the guards visual range. Rounding the corner, he eyed the wall he intended to jump. The corner of one of the dorm buildings was close, perfect for cover. This would land him in a good spot to wait and watch for Prowl to walk out onto the open campus while he remained hidden from sight.

He gave one quick glance around then grinned. He only hoped this surprise would be a good one and not too shocking for Prowl. After all he intended to do some serious apologizing to Prowl. Followed by many serious attempts to make it up to Prowl.

A smirk, unchecked, pulled at his lips.

And should Prowl be willing, he'd be making it up to the young mech by taking him some place nice and quiet and preferably with a large comfy berth then…..well….he'd better make sure Prowl accepted his verbal apology first.

Jazz quietly tossed his grappling hook catching the very edge of the wall on his side….can't have the hook on the other side for guards and passers by to notice. It made the climb slightly more difficult but not anything Jazz couldn't handle. After all, time and ease were on his side. He wasn't sneaking in to save a life or running for his own at the moment. Made things incredibly less stressful.

Jazz quickly climbed the cable, skill and experience making quick work of the task. He inched till he could peer over the ledge.

All clear.

In a quick smooth motion, Jazz hurdled the ledged and dropped soundlessly to the ground.

Perfect.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Jazz frozen.

Slag. Slag, slag, slag! Who the frag saw him?

"Don't make me repeat myself, you'd better listen. I am your creator and you will listen to me."

Ok…..that was certainly not directed at him. But it was close by. Very close.

Relaxing, Jazz slunk to the side of the building. Sliding along the building's smooth wall till he reached the corner. He quickly peeked around, snapping back against the building. They were close. Frag. Wouldn't this just be his luck. He lands in the middle of a family fight. No doubt some young student must be acting up and his creators probably took him aside to straighten him out.

Great.

He hoped they finished it up quickly.

"I don't know what's gotten into that processor of yours but you will do as you are told. Do you understand me?"

Jazz couldn't help but smile. Ah, this took him back. Sweet memories of his younger vorns. How many times had he heard those same words from his own creator's mouth. Heh, he still heard this from his superior now. Some things never change.

"Do you… Don't you walk away from me when I'm speaking to you! Prowl!"

That wiped the smile right off Jazz's face.

Prowl? His Prowl? Prowl was…..fighting with his creators? The same young mech that said he had no real plans for his life and would simply do as his creators asked?

Strange. A fight seemed out of character for Prowl. What the frag could they be fighting about?

Then a third, more calm voice joined the fray.

"Prowl. Prowl, please stop. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Yeah, that was Prowl's voice. Jazz edged closer to the building's corner, listening. "I don't want to live in the Towers anymore. Or Iacon."

Jazz frowned. Prowl sounded….different. It could have been the fight going on but he sounded so…monotoned and detached.

"You ungrateful little-"

"Prowl, you've never really been on your own. How do you think you'll really fare without our help to guide you."

"Or our credits to support you."

"I'm capably of making sound, logical decisions and I don't need your credits."

Jazz heard one of the mechs fairly growl at that but Prowl continued on. "I've secured a job interview and will be supporting myself."

"What job? And where?"

Their questions were met with silence.

Jazz recalled the conversation he'd had with Prowl in the transport and knew exactly where the young mech was heading.

Praxus. Prowl was going back to Praxus.

"Answer - "

"Stop." That calmer voice interrupted, turning….sweet. "Prowl, listen, please. You don't want to tell us where you plan to go, that's fine. I get it, we get it. You've taken your stand and proven your point. We can no longer treat you like a sparkling and force you to do anything. You're a mature mech now."

Prowl's creator gave a sigh.

"But you know, we had a surprise for you, for all your hard work. When we got home, that is. Though given the circumstances I think we'll tell you now. We've already got a job all lined up for you! Isn't that good news, Prowl? You don't have to do an interview or go anywhere. And it's perfect for you. You'll love it. It'll put all your wonderful abilities to use."

Jazz could hear Prowl's creator step closer, closer to where Prowl must be standing.

"Prowl, this…this job is important. Not just anyone can do it. The screening process that's been taking place. The vorns we've been planning for this, preparing you…. Prowl, you could be one of the great mechs who help initiate the change that will reshape Cybertron into what it should be, what it's meant to be."

Jazz frowned. Something felt off here. He'd heard that kind of talk before….

"Prowl, just stay for a another cycle. What's one more cycle? Stay. We'll go today. We'll meet with him. You can see and speak with him. I know you'll change your mind once you hear him. You'll forget all this nonsense of wanting to leave. Come with us, Prowl. Come meet Megatron. He's a true visionary. He's going to change Cybertron. Speak with him and you'll see. "

Jazz went cold. Megatron….. No… Oh, no, no, no. No, Prowl. Don't…don't do it.

"Just give Megatron a chance, Prowl. Just one cycle. That's all. He's read so much about you, your accomplishments. He's very impressed with you and that's not a thing to be taken lightly. He's a hard mech to impress. But you, Prowl, you've caught his interest."

Oh, Primus, Prowl, say no. Say no and run! Get away from them! Get far, far away from them!

"And why should I listen to you?"

Prowl still spoke with that strange bland detachment.

"What?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Well…..because Prowl. We're…..we're your creators."

"And?"

"And…..and we want what's best for you."

"And?"

"And…and…we want you to succeed and be….successful?"

"And?"

"And? I….Prowl, I don't know what it is you want me to say."

"You don't need to say anything else. That was enough."

Prowl's creator gave a soft relieved laugh.

"I'm glad -"

"Goodbye."

"What? Wait…."

"Goodbye."

"Prowl!"

"Prowl! Don't you dare walk away from us. You..."

Jazz flattened himself against the wall as Prowl across the court yard toward the guarded exit. His optics and concentration focused ahead of him, never looking back, not seeing Jazz against the wall behind him. Jazz heard the slight scuffle around the corner behind him, the sound of one of Prowl's creators holding the other back.

"We have to stop him. Bring him back, make him go -"

"Stop! Just stop! We'll accomplish nothing through forcing him."

A frustrated growl.

"What happened? What the frag happened? He's never behaved like this. He's always done what we've told him to do. No questions asked. No talking back. He did as he was told."

"He's still young. All young mechs go through rebellion."

"Unacceptable! This is NOT the time for that."

"No….no, actually it is."

"What?"

"Think about it. This is Prowl. This is nothing to worry about. He's just setting himself up for failure. He has no social skills. No contacts. No friends. No place to stay. No credits. No one's going to hire him, he's too young. He's going to be out on the street lonely, hungry, and miserable. And when he's hit that point, that is when we swoop in, rescue him, and he'll be so grateful he'll never question us again. Then we'll present him to Megatron and all will continue on as planned."

The individual described was not the young mech Jazz had encountered. That didn't sound like Prowl at all. Prowl's social skills were fine. He had friends…well, at least one that he's seen.

And "present him to Megatron…."

Black fists clenched as anger welled up. Jazz watched as Prowl left through the exit, mentally marking the direction he turned.

"And how are we going to know where he is? He won't tell us. How did this happen? What changed?"

"It doesn't matter. Soundwave will find him easily enough. He'll send out of his little spies to watch over Prowl and let us know the perfect time to intervene."

"And what about Megatron? We were suppose to bring Prowl with us when we met with him next. Tomorrow! How are we suppose to explain this?"

"We'll…..think of something. But right now let's go see Soundwave and focus on getting someone to track Prowl."

They started to walk away and Jazz felt torn. He want to follow both. He wanted to follow Prowl's creators, they might actually lead him to Soundwave. And frag was Soundwave elusive.

But Prowl….he wanted to follow Prowl. Prowl was in danger. Jazz needed to see that he got out of Iacon safely and without being traced. The thought of Prowl in Megatron's hands, that calculating intelligence under Megatron's influence, doing whatever Megatron asked of him…

Even worse than that, Megatron would gut Prowl of any goodness, mercy, or compassion in him. Hollow him out, turn him into someone like Soundwave. Or worse yet, Shockwave.

Jazz made his choice.

He ran back to the wall, grappling hook already out and quickly tossed. He no longer cared about being noticed by the guards or anyone inside the Academy grounds, he wouldn't be coming back here. He ran in the direction Prowl had gone off in. Scanning the street as he ran.

Apologies could wait, he needed to make sure Prowl got on that transport to Praxus.

Rounding a corner Jazz slowed down, spotting that familiar red chevron ahead of him. Good. He had a visual. Weaving through the crowd, Jazz kept himself at a safe, unnoticeable distance.

Now it was time to call in a favor.

::Blaster? Blaster, this is Jazz, ya there?::

::Haha! Jazz! Haven't heard from you in awhile. Glad ta know you're still alive.::

::Yeah, Ah know. Been busy.::

::Haven't we all.::

::Listen, Blaster, Ah need a favor.::

Jazz stopped and watched Prowl entered the Metro Transport station, heading to his platform.

::What kinda favor?::

::I need you ta hack into the Metro Transport system.::

::Metro system… And what exactly are we doing?::

::Ah need you ta change some information. Need ya ta help me keep someone out of Megatron's reach.::

Change the information on Prowl's ticket once he's on the transport to Praxus. Change the info from Praxus to Koan. Throw Soundwave way, way of his track. Let them send all the spies they want. Individuals disappeared all the time in the streets of Koan. They'd be chasing a ghost and all the while Prowl would be safe on the other side of Cybertron.

::This gonna be in the reports, Jazz?::

::No. That's why it's a favor.::

* * *

A soft knock on the office door had Jazz pausing in his report reading.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, it's Highrise."

"Yeah, Highrise, come in."

Who needed an inner comm system with doors this thin? Course that's the best you get when you're an underground organization that doesn't have Towers credits funding it like Megatron's ever growing army did.

The door slid open and shut again as Highrise strode forward.

"You wanted me to stop by before my squad departed?"

"Yeah, Ah have a small side mission for ya."

Jazz pulled a data pad from subspace. A data pad whose contents had been meticulously updated and copied to several sources for safe keeping over the past vorn.

He handed the data file to Highrise.

"Just update what you can. Don't spend a lot of time on it and don't let him know he's being tracked."

Highrise activated and glanced over the information, frowning.

"A Praxian Enforcer?"

"Yes." Jazz wasn't going to give anymore information then he had to. "And for the record, this stays between us."

"Of course, Sir." Highrise stood, intending to leave when he stopped. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir, why a Praxian Enforcer? It was my understanding from an early briefing that Praxian Enforcers weren't a threat."

"They're not a threat." Jazz leaned back in his chair, a smile splitting across his face even as he tired to bite it back. "Let's just say this particular Enforcer….is a person of interest."

* * *

Author's notes

And Jazz is officially Prowl's stalker. :) Yay! XD

Reading and reviewing is always loved!


End file.
